Fujoshi
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari keponakan Sasuke yang masih SD. Kira-kira apa ya, jawaban mereka? Fic for FID#2. Pendek dan gaje. Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day**

NaruSasu

Genre:

Romance/Humor

Warning:

AU, Maybe OOC, Typo, Full Dialog.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fujoshi © Aizawa Narui

.

.

Siang itu Naruto dan Sasuke tengah duduk berdua di beranda kamar Sasuke. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke sedang membaca buku dan Naruto kelihatan asyik bermain game di laptopnya. Sesekali Naruto berteriak kegirangan saat berhasil naik ke level yang lebih tinggi, akan tetapi, teriakannya itu langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari Sasuke yang merasa terganggu. Melihat itu Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran lima jarinya disertai gerakan kedua jarinya membentuk lambang peace.

Suasana kembali hening sebelum terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dari kamar Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok gadis kecil manis, dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Paman Naruto~…" teriak gadis itu seraya menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Dengan segera ia duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, dibelainya sayang rambut gadis kecil itu, "Hallo cantik, baru pulang sekolah ya?" tanya Naruto lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu bergelayut manja di leher Naruto.

Melihat itu, Sasuke berdehem beberapa kali. Naruto tertawa, "Zi, sepertinya paman Sasuke cemburu melihat kita. Apa kau tidak mau menyapanya juga?"

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Zi 'kan setiap hari bertemu dengan paman Sasuke, bosan ah."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar jawaban keponakannya itu, sementara Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Zi.

"Ohya, paman Naruto, boleh Zi bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Zi antusias.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu, cantik. Kau mau tanya apa?"

Merasa tidak dianggap Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti mematung di tempat saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zi kepada Naruto.

"Paman, Yaoi itu apa sih?" tanya Zi dengan polos. Sama seperti reaksi Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung membeku di tempat saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam, Zi pun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Naruto, "Paman, kenapa diam saja? Jawab dong."

"Err… itu… Zi tahu kata itu darimana?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berbalik dan kembali duduk di dekat mereka.

"Dari temen-temen Zi di sekolah paman. Kata mereka, mereka itu Fujoshi yang sangat menyukai yaoi. Zi 'kan jadi penasaran paman, sebenarnya yaoi itu apa sih?"

Naruto menelan ludah, dia merasa bingung harus menjawab apa. Dilemparkannya pandangan bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi yang didapatkannya hanya kedikkan bahu. Ditatapnya Zi lembut sebelum ia mulai menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Ng~… yaoi itu…" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

Dengan ekspresi serius Zi menanti apa kalanjutan dari kata-kata Naruto. Demikian juga dengan Sasuke, dengan was-was dia menunggu, takut kalau-kalau Naruto memberikan jawaban yang aneh pada keponakannya itu.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Lima detik…

Suasana hening. Zi yang kesal karena kelamaan menunggu langsung mengajukan complain, "Pamaaaan! Jawab dong…"

"Ah iya, maaf. Ehm… yaoi itu adalah hubungan antara dua orang laki-laki yang sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi," kata Naruto hati-hati.

Zi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, "Jadi yaoi itu, cuma seperti itu ya paman?" tanya Zi tidak puas.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, 'Cuma seperti itu? Jadi maunya yaoi itu seperti apa? Dasar, anak-anak,' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ya, itu arti kata yaoi…" jawab Naruto. Selama beberapa saat Zi terdiam. Merasa jawabannya sudah di jalur yang aman, Naruto teresenyum pada Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya.

"Jadi, paman Naruto dan paman Sasuke juga yaoi-an dong," celetuk Zi.

Mendengar itu senyum Naruto langsung lenyap, sementara Sasuke sukses tersedak. Mereka berdua menatap Zi yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Zi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Bukannya paman Naruto dan paman Sasuke memang dekat? Kalian berdua juga saling menyayangi 'kan? Itu artinya paman berdua yaoi-an dong?" tuntut Zi meminta kejelasan.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyahut, "Iya, paman Naruto dan paman Sasuke memang yaoi-an," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai pada Sasuke, yang kontan memberikan death glare padanya.

"Tuh 'kan benar. Lalu, Seme-Uke itu apa paman?" lagi-lagi Zi menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat mata Naruto melebar tak percaya. Ini anak sekolah dimana sih? Bagaimana mungkin di lingkungan anak SD sudah mengenal kata seperti itu?

"Ehm.. kalau soal itu, Zi tanya pada paman Sasuke saja ya… biar paman Sasuke yang menjelaskan," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ck merepotkan! Kau jawab saja sendiri, Bodoh."

Naruto terkekeh, sudah ia duga, Sasuke pasti akan berkata seperti itu. "Baiklah, akan paman jelaskan."

Zi langsung pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"Seme itu adalah seseorang yang berperan sebagai pihak dominan yang melindungi sang Uke. Sementara Uke itu adalah seseorang yang bertugas melayani sang Seme," kata Naruto asal.

What the? Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto. Jawaban macam apa itu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Zi hanya manggut-manggut saja, entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Lalu, diantara paman berdua, siapa yang jadi Seme dan siapa yang jadi Uke?" tanya Zi penasaran.

"Tentu saja paman yang jadi Seme," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Jadi… paman Sasuke, Uke ya?" Zi memandang Sasuke yang tengah melotot pada Naruto.

"Yups… tepat sekali, paman Sasuke itu memang Sas-Uke-nya paman. Ouch!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggaduh saat kakinya diinjak Sasuke di bawah kolong meja. Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Paman kenapa?" Zi bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Cantik, hanya ada semut Uke yang genit, yang menggigit kaki paman," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang berdehem keras seraya memberikan pandangan, awas-kau-nanti!

Zi menelengkan kepalanya, "Semut Uke? Jadi semut juga ada yang Uke ya, paman?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Zi, "Ya, mungkin.. hehe…"

"Oh begitu…" Zi tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, Zi juga mau jadi Fujoshi ah."

"EH?" Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang. Mereka menatap Zi yang tampak antusias sekali mengatakan ingin jadi Fujoshi. Dengan cepat Zi turun dari pangkuan Naruto, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Zi. Mereka berharap kalau Zi tidak jadi Fujoshi akut seperti Sakura dan Ino, dua sahabat mereka. Cukuplah, punya dua sahabat Fujoshi akut saja sudah merepotkan apalagi kalo ditambah lagi dengan Zi? Sekarang mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga Zi cepat melupakan hal-hal yang ditanyakannya tadi.

**Owari**

'

.

**Omake**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, seluruh keluarga Uchiha termasuk Naruto tengah duduk di meja makan. Mereka sedang menikmati sajian makan malam. Sambil makan sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan, mencairkan suasana kaku yang tidak nyaman.

Saat Naruto yang berusaha mengambil saus sambal yang berada agak jauh darinya, tiba-tiba saja Zi menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Paman Sasuke, tolong ambilkan paman Naruto saus sambalnya dong, paman 'kan Uke, seharusnya paman melayani paman Naruto 'kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Zi, semua yang ada di meja makan langsung tersedak. Mereka menatap Zi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto dan Sasuke tak percaya Zi masih mengingat itu semua. Sementara Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Deidara tak percaya, anak sekecil Zi bisa tahu dan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seketika keempat orang itu memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan pasti-ini-ulah-kalian-kan?

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa garing dengan butiran keringat besar di pelipis masing-masing. Mereka semakin salah tingkah saat Zi dengan mata berbinar mengatakan ingin jadi Fujoshi dan menjadikan Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai pair kesayangannya.

"Yah, sudah Zi putuskan. Zi akan jadi Fujoshi dan menjadikan pair NaruSasu sebagai pair kesayangan Zi!" kata Zi bersemangat.

Fugaku dan Mikoto shock mendengar kata-kata cucu mereka, Itachi dan Deidara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putri mereka, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan, bertambah satu lagi Fujoshi di kehidupan mereka.

**Benar-benar owari**

.

.

Kritik, saran ataupun flame, silahkan review… ^^


End file.
